beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nerak Sazanan-Uran
"In an ideal scenario, I probably wouldn't have even stepped outside. It isn't that bad but still. Outside.” Nerak Sazanan-Uran is an OC created by Naru_Manasaki for the subplot contest. Appearance Nerak is a pale female who wears white formal attire, she has black hair with cyan bows, and wears Ikasanam's decrepit mask, which is entirely held together through her Flame. Personality Her outward personality is a fabrication of Ikasanam's in an effort to not be approached by strangers. However when she warms up many of the fabrications of Ikasanam's personality melt away and is simply a sharp witted woman with an aggressive tendency to interrupt others when she notices something she finds important. While in front of Ikasanam himself, she openly shows her caring nature that is thoroughly hidden anywhere else, and above all else, Nerak treasures Ikasanam's safety more than anybody else's. Backstory A homunculus created by Ikasanam a year after Yuuto's death by the Cartel. In an effort to hide away and disappear, Ikasanam was forced to reach into his excess wealth to create new ways of hiding himself from the seeing eyes of the rapidly growing Cartel. Most of the money was tossed into creating a homunculus under the paranoia of hiring someone who potentially has relations to another gang that will ultimately expose him or accidentally hiring someone from the Cartel itself. A little over a year after the project began they created one successful homunculus from the biomass of Cartel affiliated people including his own before Ikasanam stopped the rest of the production immediately, and to erase his tracks, and killed anyone associated with it. The homunculus itself wasn't just successful, but rather entirely perfect, having an extended lifespan compared to humans, with the ability of storing energy for constant active use or to temporarily boost its own strength, and even manifesting a Flame, much to Ikasanam's chagrin. The homunculus, despite being born had the appearance of a 20 year old, was immediately put under intensive studying and training from Ikasanam in order to fulfill his needs. The homunculus began to grasp the concepts quickly until two years later was experienced enough to virtually fake Ikasanam's death three times while disrupting any attempts to locate him. As the years went by Ikasanam began treating the homunculus like his own child, being the only living being in the world where he reverts back to something close to his former personality before his sadistic side took control. The homunculus eventually took on the name Nerak, while even giving themselves their own last name, but also kept Ikasanam's out of love. Nerak continued to help Ikasanam from the shadows, installing multiple devices on, and inside of Ikasanam to monitor his health and to communicate any information noteworthy. Should anything wrong befall on Ikasanam, Nerak is beyond ready to personally search for him herself. Moveset Upgrades * Increase Nerak's HP. * Slightly increase Fatale (Passive) critical chance and Impetus Overture (Q) duration. * Decrease cooldowns. Relationships'''' Ikasanam Uran She exclusively calls him Papa. It is both out of child-like love for him and a power move.Category:Female OC Contest Category:Female Characters